Glasses
:This article is about the items. For the items from the core series games, see and . ---- In Pokémon Mystery Dungeon series, there are Glasses that increase Stats or make the Pokémon immune to certain Status conditions when held. List |sellable=yes |sell=500 |sellnotes=Red Rescue Team and Blue Rescue Team |sell2=350 |sellnotes2=Explorers of Time, Darkness and Sky |currencybuy= |currencysell= |currencysell2= |effect=Makes hidden traps and invisible Pokémon, and in Explorers of Sky, hidden stairs to the Secret Bazaar and secret rooms visible. |descmdrb=A hold item that improves the Pokémon vision. It reveals hidden traps and invisible Pokémon. |descmdtds=A held item lets the Pokémon see hidden traps and Pokémon with Invisible status. |descmdgti= |locmdrb=Purity Forest (Kecleon Shop 90-98F) Far-off Sea (buried items) |locmdtds=Kecleon Shop |locmdgti=Magnagate dungeons }} |buy2=3500 |sell=500 |sellnotes=Red and Blue Rescue Team |sell2=350 |sellnotes2=Explorers of Time, Darkness, and Sky |sell3=150 |sellnotes3=Gates to Infinity |currencybuy= |currencybuy2= |currencysell= |currencysell2= |currencysell3= |effect=Prevents sleep, , napping or |descmdrb=A hold item that prevents the Pokémon from going to sleep, napping, having a nightmare or yawning. |descmdtds=A held item that a Sleep status condition, a Nightmare status, a Napping status, or a Yawning status from being inflicted on the Pokémon. |descmdgti=It prevents the holder from getting the following status conditions: Sleep, Yawning, Napping, and Nightmare. |locmdrb=Mt. Freeze , Magma Cavern , Sky Tower, Stormy Sea, Silver Trench, Buried Relic, Wish Cave, Desert Region, Darknight Relic, Grand Sea, Joyous Tower, Far-off Sea, Purity Forest, Marvelous Sea, Fantasy Strait Kecleon Shop (Frosty Forest, Magma Cavern, Northern Range, Pitfall Valley, Wish Cave, Joyous Tower, Purity Forest, Remains Island |locmdtds=Kecleon Shop |locmdgti=Slumbering Cave }} |sellable=yes |sell=1500 |sellnotes=Red Rescue Team and Blue Rescue Team |sell2=400 |sellnotes2=Explorers of Time, Darkness and Sky |currencybuy= |currencysell= |currencysell2= |effect=Increases accuracy of thrown items. |descmdrb=A hold item that raises the accuracy of items thrown at foes by the Pokémon. |descmdtds=A held item that boosts the Pokémon's accuracy when it throws items at enemies. |locmdrb=Buried Relic, Wish Cave, Darknight Relic, Purity Forest Kecleon Shop (Purity Forest) Buried items (Far-off Sea) |locmdtds=Kecleon Shop }} |sellable=yes |sell=50 |sellnotes=Red Rescue Team and Blue Rescue Team |sell2=200 |sellnotes2=Explorers of Time, Darkness and Sky |currencybuy= |currencysell= |currencysell2= |effect=Items are thrown in random direction. |descmdrb=A hold item that causes items thrown by the Pokémon to fly wildly in any direction. |descmdtds=A held item that causes items thrown by the Pokémon to fly wildly in any direction. |locmdrb=Darknight Relic, Joyous Tower, Purity Forest Kecleon Shop (Purity Forest) |locmdtds=Kecleon Shop }} |sellable=yes |sell=450 |sellnotes=Explorers of Time, Darkness and Sky |sell2=200 |sellnotes2=Gates to Infinity |currencybuy= |currencysell= |currencysell2= |effect=Increases the critical-hit ratio. |descmdrb=A hold item that boosts the Pokémon's critical-hit rate for moves and attacks. |descmdtds=A held item that boosts the Pokémon's critical-hit rate for moves and attacks. |descmdgti=It boosts the holder's critical-hit rate for moves. |locmdrb=Magma Cavern , Sky Tower, Stormy Sea, Silver Trench,Buried Relic, Wish Cave, Solar Cave, Darknight Relic, Grand Sea, Far-off Sea, Purity Forest, Marvelous Sea, Fantasy Strait Kecleon Shop (Magma Cavern, Northern Range, Pitfall Valley, Wish Cave Wyvern Hill, Oddity Cave, Remains Island) |locmdtds=Kecleon Shop |locmdgti=Various dungeons }} |sellable=yes |sell=50 |sellnotes=Red Rescue Team and Blue Rescue Team |sell2=250 |sellnotes2=Explorers of Time, Darkness and Sky |currencybuy= |currencysell= |currencysell2= |effect=Pokémon will always dodge a thrown item. |descmdrb=A hold item that prevents items thrown by the Pokémon from hitting another Pokémon. |descmdtds=A held item that prevents items thrown by the Pokémon from hitting another Pokémon. |locmdrb=Darknight Relic, Grand Sea, Joyous Tower, Far-off Sea, Purity Forest, Marvelous Sea, Fantasy Strait Kecleon Shop (Purity Forest) |locmdtds=Kecleon Shop }} |sellable=yes |sell=2000 |sellnotes=Red Rescue Team and Blue Rescue Team |sell2=900 |sellnotes2=Explorers of Time, Darkness and Sky |currencybuy= |currencysell= |currencysell2= |effect=Foes and items are marked on the map. |descmdrb=A hold item that enables the Pokémon to see the location of items and foes. |descmdtds=A team-leader held item that enables the leader to see the location of all items and enemies on the floor. |descmdgti= |locmdrb=Magma Cavern , Sky Tower, Stormy Sea, Silver Trench, Fiery Field, Lightning Field, Northwind Field, Northern Range, Pitfall Valley, Buried Relic, Wish Cave, Southern Cavern, Wyvern Hill, Solar Cave, Darknight Relic, Grand Sea, Far-off Sea, Marvelous Sea, Fantasy Strait Kecleon Shop (Frosty Forest, Magma Cavern, Northern Range, Pitfall Valley, Wish Cave, Remains Island) |locmdtds=Kecleon Shop |locmdgti=DLC dungeons }} Lookalike Items There are two Lookalike Items for Google Specs and X-Ray Specs called Gaggle Specs and Y-Ray Specs respectively. Gallery Appearance Artwork In other languages fr:Lunettes it:Lenti